Achilles' Veil/Transcript
Opening NOTE: The opening cutscene differs slightly depending on whether Chloe Lynch was saved, either in Karma or Second Chance. Karma rescued= Section and Javier Salazar check in on Chloe, who has been tasked with infiltrating Menendez's network. Section: Did you do it? Chloe: I'm in. Salazar: Fucking A, sister. The computer shows Chloe gaining access to Menendez's network. Chloe: You don't understand. Right before I quit Tacitus, I created a Celerium worm which could decrypt anything. Quantum shit don't crack this easy... even for me. |-| Karma not rescued= Section and Javier Salazar check in on the CIA Nerd, who has been tasked with infiltrating Menendez's network. Section: What do you got? CIA Nerd: Ahh, it's a piece of piss, this Celerium. The computer suddenly shows the nerd gaining access to Menendez's network. CIA Nerd: Ohh... Hell's bells to buggery... Hang on mate. The nerd successfully accesses the network. CIA Nerd: Bingo! Some tosser left the back door open. A simulation shows all countries that are to be affected by the new Cold War that Menendez will start. Section: Menendez's network... All countries getting fucked by the new Cold War. The simulation also highlights New York, Washington D.C. and the Pentagon as potential targets. Section: Wait a minute... New York, D.C., the Pentagon... The simulation then zooms over to China, highlighting potential targets there as well. Section: Shanghai, Beijing, Hong Kong... Menendez is gonna attack America and China, taking out both superpowers at the same time. The computer then runs through files containing coordinates of locations in the world. Section: Wh... wh... All those files have the same prefix. 6-1-9. 6-1... Six nineteen... Oh my god. June nineteenth. That's... Section looks at his wrist pad. Section: That's tomorrow. Salazar: Junio décimo noveno (June 19)... Freedom day. The abolition of slavery. Section: That son of a bitch. Get me Briggs! A video communication uplink is established between Section and Briggs. Section: Admiral, the cyber attack is 6/19. Tomorrow. Briggs: We have to move on Yemen right away. No, you have to go in there, capture Menendez for interrogation. Section: It's a tr- Briggs: You contact Farid and the Yemeni militia, we need their help. Section: Admiral, it's a trap! Menendez has been playing us the whole time! If we move on Yemen, that's exactly what he wants us to do! Briggs: You get your team together. You got two hours. Gameplay "Achilles' Veil" Socotra Island, Yemen "Farid" // Undercover CIA Asset Infiltrated Menendez' Inner Circle June 19, 2025 Harper: Internal comm link established. Farid: I copy, Harper. Farid's view comes up, as he walks up a flight of stairs towards Menendez. Harper: Our Blue Force Tracking is down, we can't ID you as a friendly. So no matter what happens out there, when the bullets start flying, you CANNOT blow your cover. Just stay cool, we'll get you through this. Farid approaches Menendez, who is sitting down beside a fireplace. Harper: We're almost ready. Menendez gets up and approaches Farid. Menendez: We are ready. Farid: Yes. Menendez: The Americans are coming, Farid. There is a... traitor in our midst. Farid: But how? Who? Menendez: It matters not! I am one step ahead of him. Menendez makes his way to and opens a door only to reveal a corridor and a balcony loaded with militants. He makes his through the lines of insurgents. NOTE: Next dialogue depends on if DeFalco survived the events of Karma.'' DeFalco survives= ''Menendez and DeFalco embrace each other. DeFalco: Cordis Die awaits your word. Menendez continues moving with Farid and DeFalco. Menendez: They await their freedom... and they shall have it. Menendez continues with DeFalco and Farid to another door. |-| DeFalco killed= Menendez continues towards the door, but pauses to fix the stance of one of the militia. Menendez and Farid open the door together. Menendez: Come, Farid. It is time. The door opens to reveal a crowd of insurgents cheering for Raul. Menendez settles the crowd down and then speaks. Menendez: Cordis Die! Crowd: Cordis Die! Cordis Die! Cordis Die! Just as the crowd finishes, a VTOL arrives and crashes the rally. Menendez orders DeFalco (or a militant depending on his survival in Karma) to shoot down the VTOL. Menendez: NOW!! DeFalco (or a militant) shoots down the VTOL. Farid covers his face to avoid getting hit by shrapnel. Menendez grabs Farid's wrist. Menendez: We will regroup at the Citadel. Menendez ''(and DeFalco if he's alive) walk(s) away into safe route as Farid and the militia engage quadrotors.'' Farid: Harper! Menendez is gone! He left as soon as the shooting started! Menendez knows! I'm sure of it. Harper: You can't be sure of that. I mean, if he knew you'd be dead already. Farid: He told me to meet him at the Citadel. Harper: We can't give him a chance to dig in. Move through the city and re-establish contact. Farid, head south through the market... Good luck. Farid gets moving as the militia battle Yemeni soldiers. He makes it to the market. Harper: The Yemeni forces will establish a perimeter around the city. Remember, to the Yemeni forces, you're just another terrorist. Engage only if you have no other choice. Farid continues through the city fighting yemeni soldiers, quadrotors, and ASDs. If the player manages to find the Optical Camouflage stored in a box in a room and unlocks it with the Access Kit perk... Farid unlocks the crate... Farid: Harper, I secured an optical camo suit. Farid equips the suit. Harper: Good. The less attention you draw, the better. Farid makes it halfway through the city. Harper: Egghead, listen to me... You stay strong, my friend, and I promise you, I'll get you through this. Okay? Farid: Yes. Farid proceeds through a hallway where Cordis Die militia are engaged in battle with the Yemeni forces at a lower level. Harper: You said Menendez is headed for the Citadel. What's the quickest route out of the city? Farid: Err... The west gate leads to a mountain path on the outskirts. Harper: Get there. We'll regroup when our VTOLs are in the AO. Farid exits the hallway and engages enemies who have inserted via VTOLs. Harper: We're only minutes away, Farid! Just keep moving! You have to find Menendez! Farid makes his way across a street where the Cordis Die are battling Yemeni forces. Farid takes out several Yemeni soldiers himself. Harper: Farid, did you locate Menendez? Farid: Negative. Harper: Damnit, man. He must have slipped through the Yemeni lines. Following this, Farid makes his way off the street and into a small house. He approaches another exit within the house, and opens it to find Menendez casually waiting for him. Menendez: Farid! Farid dutifully approaches Menenedez. Menendez grabs Farid's arm and looks at him. Menendez: American blood on your hands, Farid? Menendez lets go of Farid. Farid: Of course, Menendez. We must get you to safety. We have lost too many men. Menendez: Victory is not measured by losses, Farid... Menendez wields the launcher he is holding and takes aim at a VTOL just above them. Harper: Farid... are you still with me? Menendez fires the launcher. The missile directly impacts the VTOL. Harper: We're hit! We're going down! The VTOL carrying Harper crashes and is grounded. Menendez: ...It is measured by gains. Menendez throws his launcher to Farid, who catches it and puts it on the ground. Farid then approaches the crowd of Cordis Die militia and Menendez. As he does, Farid can hear sounds of struggling coming from Harper. Harper: Dammit... fuck... I... argh. Harper is seen being restrained and dragged out of the wreckage by Cordis Die militants. Menendez: Here. Harper: Aargh! Let go of me!! A restrained Harper is brought before Menendez. Menendez: You knew that I would be here. Who betrayed me? Harper: You're wasting your time, you fucking... bastard! You... You won't get SHIT from me!!! Menendez slaps Harper in retaliation. The crowd cheers. Harper: Come on! Is that all you got? Huh? Menendez then takes a Five Seven from one of the militants restraining Harper. Menendez: Farid! Menendez is seen aiming at Farid. At first it looks like Farid's cover has been blown, but Menendez then flips the gun, allowing Farid to take it. Menendez: Kill him. Harper: Yeah, that's it! Kill me, Egghead! And you, you spineless piece of shit! Getting others to do your dirty work! (Giving his anger to Defalco if he survives) What kind of man are you?! Huh?! If DeFalco is alive, he will taunt Farid. DeFalco: Anything wrong, Farid? Farid takes the gun from Menendez, reluctantly walks up to Harper and prepares to shoot him at point-blank. Menendez: Show your loyalty by following my orders, Farid! Harper: Do it, Egghead! Do your job! Farid hesitates. Menendez: NOW, Farid! Harper: Do it, man! Come on! You don't got the stones to fucking shoot me?! Come on, Egghead! DO IT!!! ''NOTE: At this point, the player is given to choice to execute Harper or fire at Menendez. The dialogue will differ slightly depending on the choice the player makes by choosing the buttons that were shown above on every game console to make a decision.'' Shoot Harper= Farid looks away as he pulls the trigger, killing Harper. Menendez walks away just as a VTOL flies overhead and decimates the entire crowd of Cordis Die militia. Farid is momentarily knocked out by an explosion and sees Section just as he comes to. Section: Farid. Farid: Section... Both of them then turn to Salazar checking Harper's lifeless corpse. Salazar: Harper's dead. There is a momentary transition as the player switches from Farid's to Section's point of view. Farid: I... Section reassures Farid. Section: You had no choice. "Achilles' Veil" '' ''Socotra Island, Yemen '' ''David Mason // Codename: "Section" '' ''JSOC Counter-Terrorist Force '' ''June 19, 2025 The transition completes as the player now assumes control of Section. Farid: Menendez is heading for the Citadel overlooking the town. Section: Salazar, arrange for MEDEVAC extraction back to the Obama. Salazar: Let's go. C'mon, let's go. Salazar ushers a distraught Farid away from the scene as Section kneels down beside Harper's body. Section closes Harper's eyes in respect, then gets up and carries on the pursuit for Menendez. |-| Shoot Menendez= Farid suddenly switches aim from Harper to Menendez, hoping to catch him by surprise, but Menendez shoves Farid's hand out of the way and brings up his own sidearm, shooting and critically wounding Farid. Menendez: You betrayed us, Farid. And for what? Menendez initially turns around, seeming as if to leave Farid for dead. Farid looks over at Harper as Menendez turns back, adopting a tone of anger. Menendez: To those you serve, YOUR LIFE...MEANS NOTHING! Menendez executes Farid and the player's vision blacks out. A brief moment later... Section: Harper! Harper, do you copy? Damnit! Something's wrong. Kraken, Linebacker two. Engaging enemy forces en route to downed bird. "Achilles' Veil" '' ''Socotra Island, Yemen '' ''David Mason // Codename: "Section" '' ''JSOC Counter-Terrorist Force '' ''June 19, 2025 The player assumes control of Section as he mans the minigun on a VTOL. Section: Push available video of crash site to my HUD. Section receives camera feed from Harper's downed VTOL. He sees Menendez on the camera feed running away. Section: Menendez. Kraken, we have eyes on Menendez. Moving to capture. Section's VTOL reaches the crash site. Section rappels down and finds a wounded Harper beside the downed VTOL. Harper: Menendez... The son of a bitch is headed for the Citadel. Section: Arrange MEDEVAC extraction to get Harper back to the Obama. Chasing Menendez Salazar: Salazar on Primary SAT. Multiple Eagles down. Request immediate MEDEVAC. LZ Sparrow. Section and Salazar move down an alleyway and receive camera feed from several Dragonfires that have been retasked to assist Section and his team. Section: Kraken, I need to assume OP-CON of the drone fleet in support of capture of Menendez. Command: Sending codes to your display. Drones retasked to your objective. Unknown: Drone targeting control, manual override engaged. HUD relay systems enacted. Section and Salazar come to a street where several militia members have dug in. Section: Split up! Take the high ground! The whole street's a kill zone! If Section takes the left side. Section: Take the right! I've got the left! If Section ''takes the right side. '''Section:' You take the left! I'll take the right! With the help of the drones, Section and Salazar fight their way through the street. Section: Kraken, we believe Menendez is heading for the Citadel. Push all available assets to that grid. Establish blocking positions cutting off their escape. Section and Salazar continue to push forward. Section: Blocking positions, I need updates on Menendez's location. Navy SEAL: Sir, enemy forces have formed a defensive perimeter around the citadel. The HVI appears to be inside the downed command VTOL. We're receiving heavy fire from its minigun! Section: Maintain eyes on, but do not engage. We need him alive. As Section and Salazar continue to push through, enemy quad drones arrive. Pilot: Enemy has quad drones inbound. We are retasking your quad drones to engage. Section: Kraken, without the drones, we have no support to cover our advance. Pilot: We are chopping you a containment team to support. They will fast-rope insert and link up at the bridge. Section: Understood. Section out. Section and Salazar arrive at the bridge. Their containment team ropes down from a VTOL. Salazar: Containment team is coming down. The team push across the bridge and towards the citadel. A VTOL is seen on a small hill, surrounded by militia. Navy SEAL: Sir, five-man team to cover your movement to HVT. We'll pick up rear security. Once you locate Menendez, we'll make the grab. Surround the VTOL. Wait for the go. Section pushes towards the VTOL. Navy SEAL: Moving. The remaining hostiles are eliminated. The VTOL's door opens, revealing Menendez inside. Section: Menendez! Secure him! Menendez stands up and is secured by Salazar. Menendez turns to face Section. Menendez: Thank you, David. Help me seek a newer world. The scene fades to black, and the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts